Blood and Bonds
by Amelia Wingheart
Summary: Luka, a ninja from Suna journeys to Konoha for the Chunin exams, only to come face to face with a hot teen that has a mysterious air around him. YAOI
1. Unexpected Attack

It all happened so fast that I didn't see it coming. One minute I was standing in the doorway that held my Kazekage lord, and the next I was pinned to the wall with a death grip on my throat. I look up, only to see a set of eyes that are unfamiliar.

"Let him down, Kabuto." The Kazekage commands, laying a warning hand against the four eyed freaks arm. I glare at the stranger with deep hatred.

"But my lord!" Kabuto says, looking at the Kazekage with worried eyes.

"I may have a use for this boy. We cannot afford to exterminate something that could become a useful tool." The Kazekage says, shaking his head with a bit of a warning to his voice.

"Yes." The four eyes says as he releases me. I fall to the ground, coughing in an attempt to get the air to return to my lungs. He looks down at me. "You should feel lucky that the lord decided to spare your life!" He says with deep hatred in his voice. I glare at him defiantly.

"No one is the lord of me but myself!" I say as I get to my feet. They both look at me with complete surprise.

"Well, you're sure a spunky one, aren't you?" The Kazekage says as he motions to the four eyes. The next thing I know, something hits the back of my neck, knocking me out.

I wake up, only to see a familiar face.

"Brother?" I ask, completely confused at what I'm seeing.

"That's right, little bro. Can't have you dying before your purpose has totally run out." The man above me says with a strange smirk on his face. I flinch away at just what his words implied.

"You wouldn't dare! The whole village would be after you!" I say, glaring at him with horrified eyes.

"And that's supposed to affect me in some way?" He asks, looking down at me with a raised eyebrow. He runs a finger down my face. "Do not worry. I plan on saving that till we're in a better place." He says in a suggestive voice. I shake my head.

"Get away from me!" I shout, pushing him away from me.

"Very well, but I shall return for you, my dear little brother." He says as he stands up with a look of determination on his face that makes my blood run cold. Before I can react, he disappears.


	2. A New Team

I sigh as I walk into the Kazekage's office after having talked to Temari about the plan that they're planning on using during the Chunin Exams.

"Did you get the full details from her on how it's going?" the Kazekage demands as he gets to his feet. I look at him with irritation clearly written on my face.

"Your lack of confidence in me is extremely irritating!" I say, collapsing into the seat across for the seat that the Kazekage sits in.

"Good." the Kazekage says with a grin on his face. I look at him strangely before sighing as I give up the attempt at understanding just what the hell is going on. He looks at me for a moment before he disappears. I freeze instantly as I feel him grab ahold of the skin on the back of my neck.

"Forgive me, my lord." I say, exposing the part of my neck that's covered by his palm. I sigh internally when I feel his hand disappear.

"All is forgiven. Just don't do it again." the Kazekage commands as he walks back to his seat. He collapses into it, and looks at me intently.

"What is it, my lord?" I ask, looking at him with worry filled eyes.

"I wish for you to go to the Chunin Exams and compete in them." the Kazekage commands in a no questions voice. I bow my head slightly.

"I shall my lord…err…" I say as I get to my feet before walking around so I'm standing right in front of the Kazekage's feet. I bow down on one knee, and lower my head. After a moment of thought, I look up at the Kazekage with unsure eyes. "My team is not together anymore. What shall we do about it?" I ask, before looking back at the ground.

"Do not worry. I have already created a new team for you. They shall be arriving within the hour." the Kazekage says as he waves toward me. "I have something for you to do until they arrive." he says with a strange glint in his eye. I look up at him again.

"What is it, my lord? I'll do anything!" I say, determination in my eyes. He chuckles as he gets to his feet, and walks to his window, and looks out it.

"I want you to show me what it is that Temari and you talked about." the Kazekage commands before turning back to look at me. I lower my head before walking forward. I sigh as I kiss his hand. He flinches as the memories invade his mind. After a moment, he removes his hand from mine, and walks back to his desk.

"Is there something not to your liking, my lord?" I ask, a worried look covering my face. I watch as he adjusts his white robe and white and blue long and wide hat.

"No, nothing is wrong. It went exactly how I wanted it to go. Now, abo-" he stops as we hear a knock on the door. I look toward it with surprise for a moment before looking at the Kazekage as he raises his hand. "Enter." he commands in a stern voice. I step back a few steps and go down on one knee. I hear the voices of a female and another male.

"So nice of the two of you to decide to join us!" the Kazekage says with a strange note of irritation to his voice. I look up at him with surprise before lowering my head as he turns to look at me. "Luka, if you will." he commands. I stand up with my head still toward the ground. "Raise you head." he commands.

"Yes, my lord." I say as I look up at the two people standing in front of the Kazekage's desk. My eyes widen as I take in their appearances. "Introduce yourselves!" he commands.

"Very well, I guess I'll start." the guy with the red hair with a black strip through the front and icy blue eyes says. "My name is Ayden. I'm 13 years old and am currently a Genin." he says as I examine his striped undershirt with black coat on top as well as his baggy black pants with his right leg wrapped.

"Well, guess it's my turn!" the girl with the brown hair and blue eyes says. "My name is Ember. I'm 12 years old and am currently a Genin." the girl says with a smile on her face. I examine her plad clothing and arm warmers, as well as the strange thing in her hair that looks kind of like something a maid would wear.

"Well, guess I'm the last one." I say with a demonic grin on my face. They both look at me in surprise as I bow slightly, causing my white front hair to fall slightly in my face. "My name is Luka. I'm 13 and am currently a Genin, although I rank in at a Chunin." I say with a strange note in my voice as I run my hand through my back hair, which is black. They both look at me strangely as they examine my clothing, consisting of; a black undershirt that has about three or four belts going across it, my beaten up overcoat that goes down to the ground and about half way down my upper arm, my belt on my neck, my red arm covers that have three or four belts holding them on both my arms, and my 2 foot sword that is currently on my back.

"Okay, Luka. You can knock that shit off now!" the Kazekage commands. I look over toward him with my eyes lowered.

"Forgive me, my lord." I say, bowing. The Kazekage grins as he turns toward the other two.

"I wish to speak to the two of you for a moment." he says before turning back to me. "You are dismissed." he says. I bow once again.

"I thank you, my lord." I say as I walk out the door, past my new teammates, shutting the door behind me.


	3. A Day With Gaara

I mutter something along the lines of damn shit that I have to deal with as I walk toward the training grounds.

"Got something on your mind, do you?" a male voice says from above me. I sigh, not even bothering to look at who it is.

"What do you want, Gaara?" I question, leaning against the wall that I had been walking by.

"I want to spar with you." Gaara says with a sure sound to his voice. I lean my head back so it's against the wall as I look up at him with a raised eyebrow.

"You….do? What's suddenly gotten into you?" I question, looking at him with surprise.

"Nothing much. It's just that no one here is anywhere near a competition to me besides you, and I feel like fighting." Gaara says, shrugging as he jumps down off the second floor of the building I'm leaning against. I grin.

"Oh, all right. I was looking for something to distract me from my mind constantly thinking over things!" I say with a grin on my face as I push off the building. The two of us walk toward the training grounds.

"You met your new team yet?" Gaara asks, looking over at me. I sigh as I shake my head.

"Yeah. A complete waste of time." I say as I bring my finger up to my mouth. I bite down hard on it, causing blood to slowly leak out. I stare at it as we walk.

"You know, if you don't do something about that, you're going to pass out." Gaara says as we reach the training grounds. I look at him with confusion, only to shake my head as a grin covers it.

"You know that's not possible." I say. I look out at the training grounds, only to see my new 'team' there. I sigh in irritation.

"What's up?" Gaara asks, looking at me.

"They're here." I say, motioning toward them. Gaara looks in the direction I'm motioning, only to chuckle.

"I see what you meant by they're a complete waste." Gaara says. I grin, happy that someone else had noticed.

"Yeah." I say. We train for the rest of the day before the sun begins to set. I smile as I watch the sunset on one of the rooftops with Gaara. I stand up not long after.

"Going home?" Gaara asks, looking at me for some form of confirmation. I nod.

"Yeah. I suppose I better. After all, I do have a mission tomorrow before the Chunin Exams begin." I say, stretching my muscles out. "Well, I'll see you in about a week, huh?" I say, a grin on my face as I wave to him.

"Yeah, see you then." Gaara says, watching me disappear. If only I knew how wrong I was when I made that promise, I never would have…


	4. Babysitting

"Luka! LUUUUUKA!" I hear someone shouting, waking me up from the nap I had been taking.

"What do you want?" I demand, slowly walking out of my bedroom while scratching the back of my head. I look up, only to see Ayden.

"The Kazekage told me that I was to come and get you. I was supposed to bring you to him." Ayden says, looking slightly irritated at being forced to play babysitter to me.

"Oh, don't worry." I say to the look on his face as I sit down on one of the chairs in my living room.

"What do you mean, don't worry? We were supposed to BE there by now!" Ayden shouts, glaring at me as though I'm going to cause him some great misfortune. I shrug.

"That's not a big deal. I always get there about twenty minutes after the time he tells me I have to be there." I say, running one of my hands through my hair in an attempt to calm it down.

"That may be true when you don't have someone to escort you, but not now." He says before doing a few hand signs. I watch him in irritation as he finishes and the two of us are transported in front of the Kazekage.

"Ah, Luka. So nice of you to join us." The Kazekage says, not having to even look at who it is that had entered his office.

"Yeah well." I say in a natulant voice as I yawn. I collapse into one of the only chairs in the office. "So, what was so important that you had to send someone to come and get me so early in the morning?" I demand. The Kazekage sighs.

"You will be traveling to Konoha to act as a representative." The Kazekage says, looking at me with a look that clearly dares me to question his decision, so I do.

"Don't you think you have others that would be better suited to that purpose?" I ask, looking at him with a you're-insane look. He sighs.

"Unfortunately, you three are the only ones that can do this. Everyone else has their own missions going on right now." The Kazekage says with a sigh.

"Alright, fine." I say, sitting back in my seat. The three room occupants look at me with surprise.

"You leave in an hour. Oh, and don't you even think about doing something stupid." The Kazekage says, motioning for the two of us to leave. I sigh as I get out of the seat, and jump out the window.

"So, what exactly did the Kazekage mean by don't do anything stupid?" Ayden asks as he catches up to me.

"I've messed up my fair share of missions because of the natulant way I do things." I say in a bored voice as I come to a stop in front of my house. Ayden looks at me in surprise. "Do you mind?" I question, turning to look at him.

"Meet at the gate to the village in one hour." Ayden says before disappearing. I roll my eyes before walking into my house.


End file.
